Elf
"I HAVE NEVER IMAGINED SUCH BEAUTY EXISTED," Goldmoon said softly'.The day's march had been difficult. but the reward at the end was beyond their dreams. The companions stood on a high cliff over the fabled city of Qualinost. Four slender spires rose from the city'scorners like glistening spindles, their brilliant white stone marbled with shining silver. Graceful arches. swooping from spire to spire, soared through the air. Crafted by ancient dwarven metalsmiths. they were strong enough to hold the weight of an army,yet they appeared so delicate that a bird lighting on them might overthrow the balance, These glistening arches were the city'son!)' boundaries; there was no wall around Qualinost. The elven city opened its arms loving!)'to the wilderness. '' ''-Margaret Weis &Tracy Hickman, Dragons of Autumn Twilight Elves are a magical people of otherworldly grace, living in the world but not entirely part of it. They live in places of ethereal beauty, in the midst of ancient forests ar in silvery spires glittering with faerie light, where soft music drifts through the air and gentle fragrances waft on the breeze. Elves lave nature and magic, art and artistry, music and poetry, and the good things of the world. Slender and Graceful With their unearthly grace and fine features, elves appear hauntingly beautiful to humans and members of many other races. They are slightly shorter than humans on average, ranging from well under 5 feet tall to just over 6 feet. They are more slender than humans, weighing only 100 to 145 pounds. Males and females are about the same height, and males are only marginally heavier than females. Elves' coloration encompasses the normal human range and also includes skin in shades of copper, bronze, and almost bluish-white, hair of green or blue, and eyes like pools of liquid gold or silver. Elves have no facial and little body hair. They favor elegant clothing in bright colors, and they enjoy simple yet lovely jewelry. A Timeless Perspective Elves can live weIl over 700 years, giving them a broad perspective on events that might trouble the shorter lived races more deeply, They are more often amused than excited, and more likely to be curious than greedy. They tend to remain aloof and unfazed by petty happenstance. When pursuing a goal, however, whether adventuring on a mission or learning a new skill or art, elves can be focused and relentless. They are slow to make friends and enemies, and even slower to forget them. They reply to petty insults with disdain and to serious insults with vengeance. Like the branches of a young tree, elves are flexible in the face of danger. They trust in diplomacy and compromise to resolve differences before they escalate to violence. They have been known to retreat from intrusions into their woodland homes, confident that they can simply wait the invaders out. But when the need arises, elves reveal a stern martial side, demonstrating skill with sword, bow, and strategy. Hidden Woodland Realms Most elves dwell in small forest villages hidden among the trees. Elves hunt game, gather food, and grow vegetables, and their skill and magic allow them to support themselves without the need for clearing and plowing land. They are talented artisans, crafting finely worked clothes and art objects. Their contact with outsiders is usually limited, though a few elves make a good living by trading crafted items for metals (which they have no interest in mining). Elves encountered outside their own lands are commonly traveling minstrels, artists, or sages. Human nobles compete for the services of elf instructors to teach swordplay or magic to their children. Exploration and Adventure Elves lake up adventuring out of wanderlust. Since they are so long-lived, they can enjoy centuries of exploration and discovery. They dislike the pace of human society, which is regimented from day lo day but constantly changing over decades, so they find careers that let them travel freely and set their own pace. Elves also enjoy exercising their martial prowess or gaining greater magical power, and adventuring allows them to do so. Some might join with rebels fighting against oppression, and others might become champions of moral causes. Elf Names Elves are considered children until they declare themselves adults, some time after the hundredth birthday, and before this period they are called by child names. On declaring adulthood, an elf selects an adult name, although those who knew him or her as a youngster might continue to use the child name. Each elf's adult name is a unique creation, though It might reflect the names of respected individuals or other family members. Little distinction exists between male names and female names; the groupings here reflect only general tendencies. In addition, every elf bears a family name, typically a combination of other Elvish words. Some elves traveling among humans translate their family names into Common, but others retain the Elvish version. Child Names: '''Ara, Bryn, Del, Eryn, Faen, Innil, Lael, Mella, Naill, Naeris, Phann, Rael, Rinn, Sai, Syllin, Thia, Vall '''Male Adult Names: '''Adran, Aelar, Aramil, Arannis, Aust, Berio, Berrian, Carric, Enialis, Erdan, Erevan, Galinndan, Hadarai, Heian, Himo, Immeral, Ivellios, Laucian, Mindartis, Paelias, Peren, Quarion, Riardon, Rolen, Soveliss, Thamior, Tharivol, Theren, Varis '''Female Adult Names: '''Adrie, Althaea, Anastrianna, Andraste, Antinua, Bethrynna, Birel, Caelynn, Drusilia, Enna, Felosial, Ielnia, Jelenneth, Kyleth, Leshanna, Lia, Meriel, Mailee, Naivara, Quelenna, Quillathe, Sariel, Shanairra, Shava, Silaqui, Theirastra, Thia, Vadania, Valanthe, Xanaphia '''Family Names (Common Translations): '''Amakiir (Gemflower), Amastacia (Starflower), Galanodel (Moonwhisper), Holimion (Diamonddew), Ilphelkiir (Gemblossom), Liadon (Silverfrond), Meliamne (Oakenheel), Nailo (Nightbreeze), Siannodel (Moonbrook), Xiloscient (Goldpetal) Elf Traits Your elf character has a variety of natural abilities, the result of thousands of years of elven refinement. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. As elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. Alignment. Elves love freedom, variety, and self expression, so they lean strongly toward the bootlegger aspects of chaos. They value and protect others' freedom as well as their own, and they are more often good than not. The drow are an exception; their exile into the Underdark has made them vicious and dangerous. Drow are more often evil than not. Size. Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feel. Darkvision. Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. , Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Trance. Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is "trance.") While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Languages. 'You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Elvish is fluid, with subtle intonations and intricate grammar. Elven literature is rich and varied, and their songs and poems are famous among other races. Many bards learn their language so they can add Elvish ballads lo their repertoires. Racial Variants High Elf As a high elf, you have a keen mind and a mastery of at least the basics of magic. In many of the worlds of D&D, there are two kinds of high elves. One type (which includes gray elves and valley elves of Greyhawk, the Silvanesti of Dragonlance, and the sun elves of the Forgotten Realms) is haughty and reclusive, believing themselves to be superior to non-elves. The other time (incluing the high elves of Greyhawk, the Qualinesti of Dragonlance, and the moon elves of the Forgotten Realms) are more common and more friendly, and often encountered among humans and other races. The sun elves of Faerun (also called gold elves, or sunrise elves) have bronze skin and hair of copper, black or golden blond. Their eyes are golden, silver or black. Moon elves (also called silver elves or gray elves) are much paler, with alabaster skin, sometimes tinged with blue. They often have hair of silver-white, black, or blue, but various shades of blond, brown, and red are not uncommon. Their eyes are blue or green and flecked with gold. '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your intelligence score increases by 1. '''Elf Weapon Training. '''You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. '''Cantrip. '''You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it '''Extra Language. '''You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Wood Elf As a wood elf, you have keen senses and intuition, and your fleet feet carry you quickly and stealthily through your native forests. This category includes the wild elves (grugach) of Greyhawk and the Kagonesti of Dragonlance, as well as the races called wood elves in Greyhawk and the Forgotten Realms. In Faerun, wood elves (also called wild elves, green elves, or forest elves) are reclusive and distrusting of non-elves. Wood elves' skin tends to be copperish in hue, sometimes with traces of green. Their hair tends toward browns and blacks but it is occasionally blond or copper-colored. Their eyes are green, brown, or hazel. '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. '''Elf Weapon Training. '''You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. '''Fleet of Foot. '''Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. '''Mask of the Wild. '''You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Dark Elf (Drow) Descended from an earlier subrace of dark-skinned elves, the drow were banished from the surface world for followingthe goddess Lolth down the path to evil and corruption. Now they have built their own civilization in the depths of the Underdark, patterned after the Way of Lolth. Also called dark elves, the drow have black skin that resembles polished obsidian and stark white or pale yellow hair. They commonly have vary pale eyes (so pale as to be mistaken for white) in shades of lilac, silver, pink, red, and blue. They tend to be smaller and thinner than most elves. Drow adventurers are rare, and the race does not exist in all worlds. Check with your Dungeon Master to see if you can play a drow character. '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Charisma score increases by 1. '''Superior Darkvision. '''Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. '''Sunlight Sensitivity. '''You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. '''Drow Magic. '''You know the ''dancing lights ''cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''faerie fire ''spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. '''Drow Weapon Training. '''You have proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, and hand crossbows. Winged Elf (Avariel) The avariel are winged elves. These rare creatures were more common when the worlds of the multiverse were young, but frequent conflicts with dragons much reduced the winged elves' number. Still, a few colonies persist in the Material Plane and on the Plane of Air. '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Wisdom Score increases by 1. '''Avariel Weapon Training. '''You are proficient with the Javelin, spear, shortbow, and longbow. '''Flight. '''You have a flying speed of 30 feet. You can only fly in short bursts; you fall if you end your turn in the air and nothing else is holding you aloft. To use this speed, you can't be wearing medium or heavy armor. '''Languages. '''You can speak, read, and write Auran. Fire Elf (Celadrin) Celadrins are a subrace of elf related to eladrin and touched by the plane of fire. Celadrin are gifted with a beautiful voice, and filled with a natural warmth and wanderlust. They are rarer than other elves, and are typicaly found in communities of high elves. Free-spirited like the flame, they are more chaotic than most other elves, and value their freedom more than most. Celadrins mostly resemble high elves but with flame-red hair, bronze skin, and gold eyes that glimmer and flow with an unstable inner fire. '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Charisma score increases by 1. '''Melodious Voice. '''You are profient in the performance skill '''Elven Weapon Training. '''You are proficient with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. '''Fiery Gaze. '''Once you reach 5th level, you can cast the ''scorching ray ''spell as a 2nd-level spell once per day. You do not require somatic components when casting the spell in this way, and the spell emerges from youreyes. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this spell. '''Languages. '''You can speak, read, and write Ignan Wild Elf (Grugach) The grugach of the world of Greyhawk shun contact with other folk, preferring the solace of the deepest forests and the companionship of wild animals. Even other elves draw their suspicion. The grugach tend toward chaos and neutrality. They feel no special duty to anyone beyond their own folk and the forest that is their home. Troubles beyond their borders are best kept there. At the same time, they harbor little ambition beyond a peaceful coexistence with nature. '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Strength score increases by 1. '''Grugach Weapon Training. '''You are proficient with the spear, shortbow, longbow, and net. '''Druidic Talent. '''You know the ''druidcraft ''cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''entangle spell once per day as a 1st-level spell using this trait. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for this spell. 'Languages. '''You can speak, read, and write Sylvan. In addition you can choose not to speak, read, or write Common and instead speak, read, and write one additional language of your choice. Silver Elves (Lythari) Lythari are true lycanthropes, elves given the ancient curse of the werewolf through a ritual of transformation, or a birth to Lycanthropic parents. Unlike their parents, Lythari do not transform into a hybrid of humanoid and wolf, instead possessing a true wolf form. Lythari are almost exclusively found in wood elf lands roaming in packs. Lythari have shaggier hair, sharper teeth, and more pointed ears, making them more animalistic looking than their wood-elf cousins. Though they may share in the curse of Lycanthropy, unlike a werewolf or similar creature, the bite of the lythari does not spread their curse. '''Elven Weapon Training. '''You are proficient with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. '''Wolf Shape. '''You can use your action to polymorph into a medium wolf, or back into your true form. Your statistics are the same in each form, except your wolf form’s AC is equal to 10 + your Dexterity modiﬁer. Any equipment you are wearing or carrying transforms with you, becoming part of your wolf form, and your corpse transforms back into your true form if you die while in your wolf shape. You cannot speak or cast spells while transformed. While transformed, your sharp teeth become a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with your bite you deal 2d4 piercing damage and if the target is large or smaller you can use your bonus action to force the creature to make a Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Strength modiﬁer + your proﬁciency bonus. The damage of your bite increases to 2d6 at 11th level. '''Languages. '''You can speak, read, and write Gnoll Dominarian Elves Elves of Llanowar Few outsiders dare to venture into the vast and ancient Llanowar forest, where huge old-growth trees tower a thousand feet above the ground. Among those trees live the fierce Llanowar elves, whose appearance of savagery and reputation for xenophobic hostility are enough to keep most other folk away from even the shadow of the forest. In reality, however, the Llanowar are a reclusive people, and careful visitors can enter and leave their domain without ever seeing its inhabitants. When the Llanowar elves are seen, it is because they wish to be seen--and often to an intruder's detriment. Heroes of Llanowar The people of Llanowar are elves with a reputation for xenophobia, offering intruders greetings that range from quiet suspicion to swift death. Some elves are concerned primarily with their own self-preservation, and the safety of their families, Villages, and elfhames. But there are others who keep their eyes on larger dangers. Some of those elves join the Order of the steel leaf, keeping watch on the forest's borders and occasionally venturing beyond those borders to meet threats. Others take to the wider world, pursuing foes that threaten ore than just Llanowar--or simply seeking adventure. '''Alignment: '''Usually Neutral '''Races: '''Wood elf (above) or Half-elf (Particularly in the Ruadach elfhame) '''Suggested Backgrounds: '''Folk Hero, Hermit, Outlander, Sage, Souldier Suggested Classes Consider the following class options for a Llanowar elf character. '''Bard or Druid. '''Since the death of the elf Planeswalker Freyalise, the elves of Llanowar have turned to the worship of Gaea, the goddess of life and nature. Most believe that Freyalise was an avatar or aspect of Gaea in life--and some still pray to her, believing that she continues to take that role in death. But even the faithful of Freyalise are likely to pray to Gaea most days. That said, the druids of Llanowar are not just a religious order. They are also a professional philosophical class, with different orders filling different social and religious roles among the elves. Some orders consist of poets, bards, and historians who collect and preserve the lore of Llanowar and its people for future generations. Others are made up of astronomers, mathmaticians, and navigators, who use their esoteric knowledge to predict weather and astronimcal events. Most importantly, the druids serve as the judicial system, both investigating complaints and judging the accused. '''Fighter or Ranger. '''From the kavu-riding cavalry to branch-walking archers, the elves of Llanowar are accomplished warriors who take easily to either of these classes. Elves of Ravnica The elves of Ravnica are as much at home in the markets of Ivy Lane and the inns of Oak Street as their kin on other worlds are in the ancient forests and fey castles. They scale the spires of cathedrals and meditate in gardens and greenbelts. They are part of the city, contributing to its vibrant life and sprawling growth while ensuring it never strays too far from its roots in the earth. Elves are associated with the principles and magic of nature, growth, and stability. Striving to live in harmony with both nature and the community of Ravnica, they are drawn to guilds that share those ideals, particularly Selesnya, Golari, ad Simic. The Gruul Clans revere nature but set themselves in opposition to civilization, so they don't hold much appeal for the typical elf. Ravnica's elves don't share the unearthly haunting presence of their kin on other worlds, perhaps because of the extent to which the city has rubbed off on them. They can easily be mistaken for human from certain angles, particularly if their long, pointed ears and their delicate facial features aren't apparent. Ravnican Subraces As on other D&D worlds, Ravnica's elves can be categorized as high elves, wood elves, and dark elves. Though there is little physical difference among the three subraces here. Elves share the traits described above. '''High Elves. '''The high elves of Ravnica have been subsumed into the Simic Combine and have lost their original tribal name. They are more slender than other elves, and they tend to have angular features and pale skin that often verges toward greenish hues. '''Wood Elves. '''The wood elves of Ravnica, called the Silhana, are strongly associated with the Selesnya Conclave. Most guidless elves can also trace their ancestry to the Silhana. Their coloration covers the whole human range, and sometimes extends to green- or copper-colored hair '''Dark Elves. '''The word "drow" isn't used on Ravnica, but the Devkaran elves are sometimes called the elves of shadow. They are closely connected to the Golgari Swarm, and because they generally live underground, they share other dark elves' sensitivity to sunlight. Unlike the drow of other worlds, their coloration is much the same as that of wood elves, though their hair is usaually dark brown or black Elf Names If the tradition of using child names for young elves as described above was ever practiced on Ravnica, it has long since died out. Some traditional Elvish names remain in use, often modified by the influence of human names. Most elves don't use family names. '''Male Names: '''Alcarus, Aramin, Beryan, Carric, Ezoc, Gurras, Immeral, Jarad, Laucian, Mihas, mandor, Molander, Peren, Suniel, Theren, Varis '''Female Names: '''Arin, Bethrynna, Cevraya, Dainya, Drusilia, Elga, Emmara, Fonn, Ielenya, Iveta, Karissa, Kirce, Meriele, Nayine, Niszka, Svania, Veszka, Yeva Elves of Lorwyn and Shadowmoor Elegant and imperious, the elves of Lorwyn act as a ruthless ruling class, unusually brutal compared to many other races that call Lorwyn their home, and known for their obsession for destrying that which does not reach their standards of beauty. When the plane takes on it's alternate guise of Shadowmoor, the elves change from callous destroyers to empathetic protectors, defending what last few beautiful things are on the dark plane Hunters to Saviors On Lorwyn, elven society is divided into four castes based on standards of beauty, ranging from the lowest, the Faultless, to the Immaculate, Exquisite, and Perfect, the last being the highest level of beauty for an elf, so venerated that they can only be addressed by those of the Exquisite caste directly below them. Along with obsessing over their own beauty, Lorwyn's elves seek to destroy anything they deem not beautiful enough, known as the Eyeblight. On Shadowmoor, the elves act entirely differently. Their society's rigid caste system is gone, and in its place, the elves are outwardly compassionate, going great lengths to protect the innocent trapped in the darkness of Shadowmoor. Traits These traits overwrite the general elf traits listed above. '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Wisdom score increases by 2. '''Age. '''Elves of Lorwyn and Shadowmoor live up to around 30-40 years. '''Alignment. '''Your alignment is dependent on your subrace. '''Size. '''Elves of this plane range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. '''Elf Weapon Training. ' '''Fey Ancestry. Keen Senses. Mask of the Wild. Language. Lorwyn Elf Alignment. '''Obsessed with the preservation of what they consider beautiful and the destruction of all that is not, Lorwyn elves are generally neutral evil, with some leaning towards lawful evil. '''Eyeblight Destroyer. '''When you make an attack against a non-elf creature, you may add your wisdom modifier to the attack roll. You may use this ability once, and regain it when you finish a short rest. '''The Great Aurora. If you are present on Lorwyn during it's transformation to Shadowmoor, your subrace changes to Shadowmoor Elf. Shadowmoor Elf. '''Alignment. '''Elves of Shadowmoor often fight to protect the beautiful and the innocent, giving them a strong leaning towards good alignments. '''Innocence Preserver. '''When an attack is made against a creature within 10 feet of you, you may use your reaction to reduce the attack roll by an amount equal to your wisdom modifier. You may use this ability once, and regain it when you finish a short rest. '''The Great Aurora. '''If you are present on Shadowmoor during its transformation to Lorwyn, your subrace shances to Lorwyn Elf. Zendikari Elves Elves are a fearless and adaptable people. They have fared better than most in the tumultuous enviornment of Zendikar, and many have reacted to the reappearance of the Eldrazi with resilience and courage. They remain the most prevalent race on Murasa, and have a strong presence in other regions as well. Their treetop villages seem to regrow almost as soon as they are destroyed--much like Murasan jungles where they are found. Elves are strongly associated with green mana, the magic that flows through their forest homes. Their shamans and druids channel this magic of life and growth communing with the land or the spirits of the departed. Striving to live in harmony with nature, they celebrate the ties between their communities and their connection. Wildly Elegant Zendikari Elf Traits Category:Race Category:Character Options Category:Player's Handbook Category:Setting: Greyhawk Category:Setting: Forgotten Realms Category:Setting: Eberron Category:Setting: Ravenloft Category:Setting: Ravnica Category:Setting: Plane Shift: Dominaria Category:Setting: Plane Shift: Ixalan Category:Setting: Plane Shift: Innistrad Category:Setting: Plane Shift: Kaladesh Category:Guild Master's Guide to Ravnica Category:Homebrew: KorArtificer Category:Homebrew: Unknown Author